Rowan's Flock
by theonlygingerasian
Summary: Yay! new story! this one's about Rowan, our friendly Max figure, along with Poppy and Angel. In another state, Fang, Iggy and Desiree are a seperate flock. what happens when the flocks clash? will they become one flock? or fight for their life?


Rowan's Flock

By boarderchick715

(to all my fans; Bella-Piano, maxride224, SarahSuPengly, MarisaCurran, etc. I love you all, even if you don't see your name here. Know that, MiR, JS, TMINF, AG, and Shifting fans. Know that. Oh, yeah, and just to let you know, this is going to be kinda close to Maximum Ride, and most of the evil people are going to be almost the same. Almost, but not. It's gonna be my version. Also, Angel will not change because Angel is Angel. You can't change her.)

Chapter i

_I ran, breathless, not knowing where I was, or what I was running from. I heard a growl behind me and I pushed myself that much faster. I whipped my head around to see if the threat still chased me. Unfortunately, my long, jet black hair was in the way, and I couldn't see squat. I turned forwards again, and saw the little girl that scared me to death, but was just so damn cute. The same little girl who haunted my dream, every night. Her piercing violet eyes bore into mine, not blinking. But then, as I approached her, she began to take on a new form; Eraser. Her perfect little face began to grow fur and her nose stretched out into a snout and her hands grew claws and got very muscle-y, yet feminine. She growled and flashed her huge canine teeth._

I woke up screaming and panting. I felt a wet cloth on my forehead, and a gentle, yet firm hand restraining and relaxing me. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. I sighed happily and the restraining hand released my arm. I sat up carefully and checked around the room for any Erasers. Phew, none. But what there _was _in my room was, in fact, my flock. Poppy stood above me, looking down concerned. I nodded, to let her know I would bee okay for now. We had our own little world and signals. The three of us worked together perfectly. Angel, my baby, is seven, but her long brunette hair and wise-looking, deep blue eyes don't show that. She looks at least ten. Her height is very abnormal for a seven-year-old, as is her weight. She found out a few months ago that she can read minds, so Poppy and I are very careful when we're thinking around her. Poppy is ten and she's as pale as a ghost. She has copper curls that bounce around, even if she shrugs. Her skin appears fragile, but can't be cut by a knife. Only if an Eraser was smart enough, they'd use their claws against her, rather than other weapons, which didn't happen very much. She can shock people at the touch, as well as calm their minds.

Oh, by the way, I'm Rowan. I'm supposedly thirteen, and I was taken in when I was a child. 'Taken in' as in, Taken from my parents and tested on. We grew up at the School, an organisation that experimented on humans, to test their limits. What they did to us, I can tell you, but hopefully you won't click X.

We aren't all human. The three of us have 2 percent avian genes in our system. The rest is human. But let me tell you, that 2 percent is a lot once you hear what that gives us. We all have wings growing out of our backs. My wings are twelve feet in length, so they take up a lot of room. Sleeping isn't really a problem as I'm a side and stomach sleeper. We just fold them in.

Enough about me. I swung my long legs off of the bed and jumped a little to get off my bed. I hit the floor with a small thunk. I trudged out of the room, followed by a groggy Poppy and a skipping Angel. They followed me down the hallway, and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"So, what do you girls want for breakfast?" I asked, not all there. Poppy shrugged, her curls bouncing. Angel hopped over to the small cabinet we had in the house. It creaked open and Angel lifted the waffle-iron out and shoved it into my arms.

"No way. We had waffles yesterday." Poppy yawned, as she plopped down into one of the chairs we had around the small wooden table.

"Fine. Then let's have cereal." Angel stuck her hands on her hips. "I call Frosted Flakes!"

"Froot Loops for me." Poppy sighed.

"And Cheerios and strawberries for me." I tried to smile, remembering the little _strawberry _blonde girl standing in front of me, phasing into an ugly - but feminine - Eraser. I shivered, and began pouring milk and cereal into the small bowls we had.


End file.
